dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angel of Darkness Season 6
Episode List # “The Fallout”- Thea, Jessica, Timmy, and Rory escaped off Rengoku before the bombs went off while Terry, Laurence, Lucis, and Adrian go to help Alex, Aren, and Charlotte. Terry, Laurence, Lucis, and Adrian go into the secret catacombs under the island, however, they get closed off inside the catacombs. Alex, Aren, Jason, and Charlotte are found by those who got off Lian Yu before leaving to search for survivors. Terry, Laurence, Lucis, and Adrian find a resurrection pit the Court of Choice once used, and Kagami’s men waiting. Lucis holds them off, allowing Terry, Laurence, and Adrian escape. Alex, Aren, Charlotte, Jason, Thea, Jessica, Timmy, and Rory make their escape. Alex is ready is sacrifice himself, knowing there isn't any room left on the boat, but Jessica refuses to leave him. Terry and Thea help convince Alex. Laurence and Adrian, as penance for their past sins, stay behind, locking themselves away. Terry, Alex, Thea, Jessica, Jason, Timmy, Aren, Charlotte, and Rory escape. Rory tries blowing everyone, along with himself, on the boat up. Aren shoots him at point blank range. Rory’s dead body floats away. Back in New York, Lycan, who has woken up, retires from the force. Lycan decides to run for mayor. # ”Tribute”- The team all return to New York. Aren supports Lycan’s decision to run for mayor. Alex and Jessica set the final plans on their wedding. Alex and Jessica reveal to everyone they're getting married. They all support the choice. Shakim and Timmy, with the help of a reluctant Terry, go back to Rengoku to find Lucis. Thea and Aren investigate a dead body. Inside the dead body they find seven snakes. The body also has an Alpha Omega symbol on its stomach, leading them to believe this murder has some connection to the Bible. Alex and Jessica want to transfer Jason to a better school, where they start questioning the importance of religion. The Cat steals Charlotte’s watch, which contains information of S.T.R.I.K.E. on it. Aren begins searching for The Cat. # “Those Kinds of Things”- Thea convinces Alex to attend his high school reunion and Alex eventually agrees in order to investigate Jayden Crock, who may have murdered his wife a long time ago, who was cheerleader in high school that dated Crock and whom Alex noticed would always have bruises on her. When Alex arrives, he realizes he's now...likable? Everyone wants to talk to him, which halts his plan. Alex even has a one sided sex session with a former classmate of his, who didn't even know Alex was going to get married. Alex decides to join in on a football game, which Crock is apart of, to get close to him. Alex is able to get a sample of Crock’s blood, and is able to learn that Crock’s wife’s death was in fact a murder, and that some of the unknown blood at the crime scene is in deed Crock’s. Alex, when returning to the reunion, is able to get Crock alone, where Alex kills him. Aren finds the watch, but no Cat. He learns the chip was removed from the watch, as he suspects something larger is at play here. # “Next of Kin”- Lycan, when making a press statement, is interrupted by four horses carrying mannequins with chopped up body parts on them. Aren and Thea investigate. Aren is cornered by Ralph Gray. Ralph threatens to expose Aren, but Aren beats down Ralph, saying if Ralph even makes a move to, Aren will know, and Aren will kill everyone Ralph loves. Thea notices the horses have the same Alpha Omega symbol painted on them, connecting this to the snake murder. Aren dissects organs of the man from the snake murder, finding a piece of paper with four numbers on it. He dissects the limbs from the, now dubbed “Four Horsemen Killing”, and finds a similar piece of paper. Alex helps Aren piece together that these numbers are from pages, specifically pages of the Book of Revelation. Terry, Timmy, and Shakim bring back Lucis’s mangled dead body. Timmy and his friends hold a funeral for Lucis, which Alex and Team Angel attend, in honor of Lucis’ sacrifice. # “The Whore”- Aren investigates DNA evidence from the digit number papers, and learns of a possible suspect, Professor Desmond Weller. Aren and Thea travel to Albany, to question Weller, but learn no one has heard from him in three years. Thinking they have their guy, they start looking for him. Alex and Jessica start sending wedding invitations out. Terry shows Alex the church where his parents were murdered. Alex and Terry also find a private school known as “The Holy Family” for Jason to go to. Travis Shire, a seemingly normal man, starts reconnecting with his sister, however, Professor Weller kidnaps Travis’ sister, and tortures her. Travis questions the legitimacy of what they're doing. Weller says they're summoning the demon king Bálor, to cause Doomsday for the world. Weller explains to Travis all the tableaus, including the seven snakes, symbolizing the Seven Headed Serpent, and the four horses symbolizing The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Weller kills Travis’ sister in front Travis. They go out and set her up as the Whore of Babylon. Aren and Thea are disturbed by this crime scene, and when Aren investigates, he finds no digit code, meaning this is a different killer, with a different style. Aren realizes what is happening. Aren tells Thea, Terry, and Team Angel that this is leading up to Doomsday. # “The Bowls of Wrath”- Terry and Thea finds dead body at Lyndock Enterprises. Terry and Thea find out that the body has been drained of all its blood, and that all the organs are missing. Blood is drenched on them. They look above and find bowls poured down. Terry realizes this murder symbolizes the Bowls of Wrath. Alex enrolls Jason in the new school. Lycan offers Aren a spot as his head of security. Aren heavily considers the possibility. # “Wormwood”- Alex and Jessica prepare for the wedding. The Cat watches the ceremony in the shadows, and slowly remembers who she is. As Kathy remembers her true identity, she notices an odd woman in the crowd. The woman gets ready to release poisonous gas, and Kathy stops the woman. The woman is revealed to be an accomplice of the Doomsday Killers, and was going to set off Wormwood. Aren and Lycan arrest her. Ralph Gray watches from the shadows. He secretly films Kathy’s movements, lining them up with the female vigilante from years ago. Ralph pieces together Kathy is that vigilante. Lycan is elected Mayor at the mayoral debate. Alex and Jessica are officially married. # “The Angel of Death”- Alex helps Aren, Terry, and Thea with the investigation of the Doomsday Killers. Travis and Professor Weller kidnap their next sacrifice. Travis learns of Alex investigating the Doomsday killings, and will go to any length to make sure he stops. Thea and Alex spend brother-sister bonding time together. Aren and Terry come to a disagreement when Kathy asks for their forgiveness. Aren asks what she did with the chip from Charlotte’s watch, so she gives it to them. Aren still doesn't trust her, but lets her back in Team Angel. Alex tells Thea after this investigation, he's finally done. He's going to settle down with Jessica, and live a normal life. Thea is glad for him. Travis locates Alex’s house, and does the unthinkable. # “Till Death Do Us Part”- As Alex and Thea return home, he finds Jessica in the bathtub dead. Jason sits next to it, dumbfounded by the sight. Alex notices Jason doesn't have blood on him, and realizes Jason wasn't the killer. Alex tries going over to Jessica’s body, but Thea holds him back. Thea takes Alex and Jason away. Ralph and the FBI arrive, and interrogate Alex. Due to a miscommunication, Ralph arrests Alex, thinking Alex killed Jessica. Thea and Jason both say Alex didn't kill him. Due to evidence, Alex is forced to be let go. Alex mentally snaps, and leaves. Alex goes to Lyndock Manor. Alex pulls a gun, threatening to shoot himself. Terry pulls Alex back to reality. Alex tries coping with the loss of Jessica, as Terry helps raise Jason. Travis and Weller prepare to summon Bálor, king of the demon realm, to help create Doomsday. We learn that Weller is actually a figment of Travis’ imagination, and Travis has been solely committing these acts on his own. Travis successfully summons the demon king Bálor into his realm. Travis gets possessed by Bálor ( Brendon Urie ). # ”The Devil’s Greatest Trick”- Travis, with the spirit of Bálor, notices Bálor’s daughter is missing from his realm. Travis begins searching for Alexa, Bálor’s daughter. Alex locks himself inside his room in Lyndock Manor and refuses to come out. Alex starts having hallucinations of Jessica. He sees her in the bathtub, filled with blood, bleeding out. A mysterious voice tells him to take a knife, and cut deep, and to be with her forever. Alex almost does so, but snaps back to reality, knowing Jessica loved him and didn't want that for him. He notices there is no one else in his room with him. The voice reveals itself as Bálor. Bálor tells Alex how Doomsday is coming. Aren tells Terry if Alex has to be, Aren will put him down. Because of this, Terry’s relationship with Aren is strained. Thea does her best to be a good aunt to Jason, but Jason is numbed because of Jessica’s death. Lycan, as mayor, issues a reward for anyone who can help in the investigation of the Doomsday killing. Aren accepts Lycan’s offer to be head bodyguard. # “One Bad Day”- Alex, because of Bálor, begins having hallucinations of all his worst nightmares. First, he witnesses the murder of Kathy Farwell. He watches as Thea, who was unwillingly doing this, kills a unarmed Kathy. Next, he sees Catherine being shot by Ares’ men over and over again. Alex starts losing his mind, as he witnesses how he couldn't do anything to save her. Alex, again, tries to stop his own suffering, but Bálor doesn't let him. Terry is met by businessman Ross Terrance. Ross tells Terry how he knows Alex was Dark Angel. Terry is blackmailed into giving Ross millions of dollars. Thea, along with Kathy, find and torture Ross. Kathy, who never got over her bloodlust, kills Ross. They get the money back to Terry. Alex sees one of his worst fears. He sees a darker, more demented, version of himself killing those he holds closest. He sees himself killing Kathy, and Laurence, and Thea, and Terry. Alex’s mind warps and his morality fades, as he slowly becomes insane, losing his grip on reality. However, Terry and Thea find and talk to Alex’s good side, and bring him back to the light. Alex embraces them, telling them he owes them a debt he may never be able to repay. The family reunites. Travis finds Alexa ( Britt Robertson ) and kidnaps her, bringing her back to his base of operations. Travis starts planning for his next tableau. # “All For Nothing”- Aren and Lycan deal with a threat to kill Mayor Lycan. Shakim is also hired by Lycan, as another bodyguard. Timmy and Thea help Jason heal. Terry helps Alex mentally heal, as Alex regains his sanity. Bálor’s spirit has left Alex. Travis tortures Alexa, and when she tries using her dark magic on him, he reverses it, causing her even more pain. When the suicide bomber tries to kill Mayor Lycan, Aren successfully stops it. Kathy tries regaining a normal life. When she learns of Adrian and Laurence being left on Rengoku, she is left questioning Alex's leadership. Kathy develops a new vigilante identity, Assassin Zero. # “Brothers In Arms”- Alex tries going out as Dark Angel again. Timmy and Thea assist him. Ralph shows a higher up the video footage of Kathy and the vigilante she once was. A warrant has been put out for her arrest. Alex tries to protect Kathy. Kathy rejects Alex, telling him she doesn't need his help. Alex says goodbye to her, as she leaves for Tesla City so she can try and live a new life. Aren berates Alex for letting her leave. Their argument intensifies, as Aren says that Alex leaves a trail of bodies everywhere he goes. Alex retorts, saying at least he didn't kill Kathy’s brother and never told her. Aren and Alex come to blows. As their fight becomes more brutal, Aren pulls a knife, almost stabbing Alex in the chest. Thea and Terry separate the two. Aren leaves Team Angel for good. Alex gets word from Terry that Richard Quill has been located somewhere in Tesla City. # “Fundamentals”- Alex asks Thea and Terry to leave him alone for a little while. They do so. Alex starts doubting his own ability to keep everything together. Alex goes out as Dark Angel when he hears Nightmare is back in town. While stopping Nightmare, Alex is stabbed and drugged. Ralph corners Dark Angel. Alex has a hallucination, thinking Ralph is Wallace Dragos, he beats him nearly to death. Alex realizes that Dragos is dead, and leaves Ralph. Ralph was able to identify Alex as Dark Angel. Alex returns back to base, and when sitting at the computer, tracking Nightmare, he hears a knock at the door. Alex opens the door, and sees Theodore Lyndock, or Kagami waiting for him. As Theodore mocks Alex on his latest failures, he tries killing Alex. Alex, in self defense, kills Theodore. Theodore just simply gets back up. Alex realizes this isn't real. Theodore tells Alex, to go find Quill, and finish what he started years ago. They pack for their road trip. Ralph also gets a warrant for the arrest of Alexander Lyndock. # “Tesla City”- Alex, with Theodore in his mind, drives to Tesla City. As Alex stops at a motel, the owner acts suspicious of Alex. Alex leaves, and Theodore tells him to take a short cut through a cornfield. Alex finds a pot farm. The owner finds Alex’s Dark Angel suit in his trunk. As Alex returns, after getting food, finds his suit missing. Theodore tells Alex that the owner stole it. As Alex looks for the owner, Theodore helps him. Alex confronts the man, and left with no other choice, Alex brutally murders the owner in cold blood, to protect himself. Alex dumps the body in a crocodile lake. Alex goes into the city and finds Richard Quill, now a smaller scale mobster. Alex, as himself, not as Dark Angel, confronts Richard. Alex beats Richard to death with a crowbar. Alex is confronted by Tesla City’s new guardian angel, Assassin Zero. Alex beats her in hand to hand combat. Alex escapes. Kathy follows Alex back to New York. # “The Lake of Fire”- Travis begins his next tableau, The Lake of Fire. Alexa pleads with him not to, but Travis doesn't listen. Mayor Lycan is asked by Ralph and the FBI for the whereabouts of Alexander Lyndock. Alex is followed by Kathy. As Alex returns home, Theodore mocks him about how he didn't know Kathy followed him. Kathy engages Alex. Kathy tells Alex that he shouldn't of killed Quill, but Alex says he had to. Kathy leaves, and is approached by Aren and Timmy. Aren proposes the chance to take down Alex. Kathy agrees. Alex tracks down Travis, and comes face to face with the Doomsday killer. Theodore tries convincing Alex to kill Travis, but Alex resists. Travis knocks out Alex. Travis unmasks Alex, and places him in a boat with gasoline. Travis, on a yacht, pours gasoline into the New York Harbor, and with Alex in the middle, sets the river on fire. Alex luckily escapes and swims to safety before the boat blows up. Travis escapes, and prepares for the beginning of the end. # “Civil War”- Alex, Thea, and Shakim try to find Travis. Lycan works with the FBI. Aren, Timmy, and Kathy plan to fight and defeat Team Angel. Alex, as Dark Angel, talks to Lycan. The FBI swarm in, with Alex barely escaping. Timmy tells Shakim to join him, but Shakim doesn’t. Terry meanwhile takes Jason to therapy. Jason reveals his saddened feelings, and how mortified he was seeing Jessica like that. Alex overcomes his murderous urges, and pushes Theodore out of his mind. Aren, Timmy, and Kathy confront Alex, Shakim, and Thea. They all duke it out in a battle. Timmy almost kills Thea, but Shakim shoots Timmy at point blank range, leaving him with shattered ribs. Thea disarms Kathy, as Alex refuses to kill Aren. Alex’s team wins. Aren leaves to work at S.T.R.I.K.E. with Charlotte. Shakim tells Alex about an angel who can help stop Bálor. # “The Archangel”- Alex and Shakim find Dylan Ryder at a underground fight club. Dylan’s fighting skills impress Alex and Shakim. Dylan is approached by Alex and Shakim. Shakim explains the situation, with the Doomsday Killers and how Bálor escaped his realm. Dylan agrees to help them. Alex, Thea, Shakim, and Dylan try to locate Travis. Dylan explains to the team how he is an immortal angel sent to earth by god to prevent Bálor from ever destroying the world. Dylan tells Alex how there is one more tableau, The Lamb. Alex pieces together it means a sacrificial lamb. Alex and Team Angel are now in a race against time to try and figure out who the lamb is, and save them. # “The Final Countdown”- Lycan and Ralph work together to take down Dark Angel, however it is revealed Lycan is a double agent, working with Dark Angel in secret. Lycan believes Dark Angel is the hero the city needs, so he will do anything to keep Dark Angel around. Aren and Kathy visit Timmy in the hospital. Terry continues helping Jason. Thea and Shakim help Dylan and Alex locate Alexa, Bálor’s daughter, believing she is the sacrificial lamb. Travis has hallucinations of Professor Weller, who tells Travis to let her go. Travis has some morality left in him, so he lets her go. Alex and Thea save and then protect Alexa. Alexa explains how she owes the three ( Alex, Thea, and Shakim. As Dylan is an angel he is owed nothing ) a life debt. Travis knows the perfect sacrifice. # “This Is The Way Our World Ends”- Travis kidnaps Jason and leaves Terry to die. Alex finds and saves Terry in time. Alex begins a search for Jason. Aren and Kathy learn of Jason being kidnapped, and feel guilty. They ask Terry for their forgiveness. Terry tells them to help Alex and Team Angel. Aren, Kathy, along with Shakim and Thea, assist in the search for Jason. Alex remembers how the Tableau showed two men atop a large mountain, and Alex pieces together this means that Travis took Jason to a large skyscraper. Atop Freedom Tower, Travis prepares his sacrifice. Alex, with the help of Dylan, finds Travis. Alex and Dylan fend of Travis’ increased abilities. Alex is able to save Jason. Dylan enters Travis’ mind and is able to defeat Bálor mentally, killing Bálor. Dylan is saved from his own death by Alex. The FBI and Ralph arrive at the roof. Alex gives himself up, on one condition. Ralph and the FBI agree to the condition. Ralph allows Alex to make a public statement. Alex reveals to the public he is The Dark Angel. Alex is taken to the Pentagon. Aren becomes The Dark Guardian, the city’s protector. Kathy and Shakim assist him as Assassin Zero and The Knight. Thea helps Terry raise Lycan in Alex’s absence. Kathy meets Lycan at a diner, giving him information on a man named The Vampire. A masked gunman runs in. After threatening the cashier, the gunman aims at Kathy. Lycan runs in the way, taking the bullet for her. As Kathy holds a bleeding out Lycan, the gunman runs out.